


Farewell...

by ApotalogiaLxF



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big Mom Arc, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 845
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotalogiaLxF/pseuds/ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: What if Zoro followed Luffy to Big Mom's islands? What if it was Zoro who yelled at Sanji in his carriage instead of Luffy?Zoro and Sanji had been in a relationship since the end of the ellipse. Sanji bids farewell to Zoro.





	Farewell...

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing a zosan fanart but I can't find it anymore TT-TT

“Why are you so opposed to that wedding? Is that because of that green-haired boy?”

When the Germa 66’s leader showed him a picture of Zoro. Sanji’s world stopped. How did he know about his and Zoro’s relationship?

“I see that I touched a sensible spot.” His father smirked. “So, Sanji. His life depends on you now. You disobey, I cut his head and gift it to you.”

Sanji froze. He couldn’t let it happen. He couldn’t… He couldn’t… Tears were threatening to fall. He heard in the distance the laughter of his brothers.

“What’s going on, Sanji? You’re a little pale.” Yonji teased.

Sanji trembled and hug himself with his arms. He couldn’t involve Zoro into this. He couldn’t let him die. No… Damn it… Sanji grind his teeth and held back as much as possible his tears. Shivers run down his spine. Zoro…

___________________________________________________________________________

Zoro ran even if he had no breath anymore. Ahead of him, was progressing the carriage that led Sanji towards the Whole Cake Castle. Ahead of him, was also laying Luffy unconscious and Nami who was kneeling beside her captain trying to wake him up. She had tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes. The battle had been intense. He had seen it. The cook had been quite scary. Zoro had never seen him like that. But, he knew that every kick he sent to Luffy hurt him much than their captain. He didn’t want to do it but for some reasons he had to.

Zoro couldn’t wrap his mind around these reasons so he shouted after Sanji.

“OI! SHITTY COOK!”

He got no response and the carriage continued to advance. He tried another attempt.

“SO, THAT’S IT? SANJI? THIRD-RATE PIRATES, HUH?”

No response. Zoro grind his teeth.

“YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN A TERRIBLE LIAR, SANJI! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF US LIKE THIS! GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE! THE MORE YOU KICKED LUFFY, HE WASN’T THE ONE THAT FELT THE PAIN!”

“Zoro, that’s enough. He made a decision. Let him be.” Nami said coldly beside him. Zoro stared at her in anger. How couldn’t she see the unfallen tears in Sanji’s eyes?

That shut her up and he continued.

“OUR ADVENTURES AREN’T FINISHED, STUPID COOK! WE NEED YOU TO CONTINUE! I NEED YOU, SANJI! HOW WILL COOK ME NUTRITIOUS MEALS TO HELP ME WITH MY TRAININGS? YOU’RE THE BEST SO I CAN’T ASK SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! IT HAS TO BE YOU! I NEED YOU AND YOUR SMILE WHEN YOU SERVE ME FOOD! I WON’T ACCEPT ANY OTHER MEALS IF IT AIN’T YOURS! I WILL STARVE TO DEATH IF IT MEANS KEEP MY WORDS! SO, DON’T MAKE ME WAIT TOO LONG, SANJI! WITHOUT YOU, I CAN’T BECOME THE WORLD’S GREATEST SWORDSMAN! I’M WILLING TO GIVE AWAY MY DREAM FOR YOU! SO, SANJI, COME BACK TO US! TO ME!”

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Sanji got off and walked towards Zoro. Soon enough, his face was at an inch of the swordsman’s. He hadn’t that fearful expression he wore a few moments ago. It was a neutral expression but Zoro could clearly see the hurt behind that mask. Without a word, the blond kicked Zoro on the head. The swordsman fell on the ground because of the blow. Fuck, that hurt, he thought rubbing his head. Suddenly, the green-haired man felt something moist on his face. He looked up only to see tears falling from the cook’s eyes.

“Sanji…” He whispered in awe. He never saw Sanji shed any tear.

“ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?” The blonde shouted at him. “YOU WOULD GIVE AWAY YOUR DREAM FOR ME? ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON? I DON’T DESERVE SUCH AN ATTENTION! YOU MUST BECOME THE GREATEST FOR KUINA, REMEMBER NEANDERTHAL?”

“It means nothing without you. Without you beside me, I don’t want to become the greatest anymore. That’s how huge the space you take in my heart is. I want you to be proud of me and to be beside me to celebrate with me. I love you, Sanji.”

More tears ran down his cheeks and he fell on his knees sobbing even harder. He tried to wipe his tears away but it was useless. Zoro sat up and took Sanji in a tight hug. Sanji clutched to the swordsman as if his life depended on it.

“Idiot…” The blond whimpered.

Zoro then stroke his hair in a soothing gesture.

“I love you too. So much. But…” Sanji started his throat tight from emotion. “I can’t stay with you.”

That hit Zoro harder than he would admit.

“Why?” The swordsman asked with a quivering voice.

Sanji withdrew from his embrace and showed his wrists to Zoro. The green-haired man saw gold bracelets. Zoro frowned at it not catching the hint.

“These work like the collar the Tenryubito put around the neck of their slaves. If I leave this island, I can say farewell to my hands.”

Zoro’s blood boiled. How could they? These mother fuckers. He wanted to stand up but Sanji prevented him to do it. He stared in confusion at Sanji.

“They will kill you if you go.”

“I’m strong, you know it.” Zoro frowned and Sanji ducked his head.

“I know but they’re too strong for both of us.” New tears found their way on the blonde’s cheeks. “So, don’t go. I -” He took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I don’t want to see you die.” His voice cracked at the final word.

“Okay, I won’t. But, why don’t you fight them yourself?”

“I can’t either.”

Zoro frowned again. Why hadn’t he searched the keys of these bracelets?

“If I disobey them, they will have your head and the old geezer’s too.”

A new anger found its way inside Zoro but he didn’t do anything like Sanji told him.

Those motherfuckers had Sanji in their clutches and he couldn’t stand it. They hurt the pride of the rebel cook. They broke him. They incited the blonde to fight his nakamas, his real family. He could never forgive them.

“I must return now. If not…” Sanji swallowed his words not wanting to say it. It hurt too much.

“Sanji, we will fight them. Have faith in me and the crew.”

“I have always faith in you and the others but we can’t do anything now. It’s too late.” Sanji whispered. A few tears fell again but they wipped them away and that dried them definitively.

“I love you, Zoro.” Said one last time Sanji before kissing desperately Zoro who deepened the kiss. The swordsman could feel his own tears running down his cheeks. Damn it, that hurt too much.

When they broke the kiss, Zoro whispered back. “I love you too. Sanji…”

Sanji stood up hiding his face and his new tears. Zoro followed him and once they were facing each other, Sanji whispered. “Farewell…”

Zoro’s heart clenched. Ha! That hurt so damn much.

“See you next time…” Zoro smiled sadly to Sanji. He meant these words. They will see each other again. For sure.

Sanji’s lips quivered a little before he looked into Zoro’s eyes. Seeing the determination into them, new tears fell from his eyes and he knew that for sure the swordsman would keep those words.

“Don’t let me wait too long, Marimo.”

“Sure, Princess.” Zoro smirked earning a smile from Sanji.

Sanji turned around and waved him goodbye without a glance backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making you cry. I cried myself because of my own fanfic x)  
> Well, I still hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
